Tangisan sang Makai Knight
by Shireishou
Summary: "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah panah Kusugami kan? Cukup gunakan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk mengalahkan Horror. Bukankah itulah Makai Knight?" kalimat Ryuuga berkecamuk di benaknya. Merongrong ketenangannya. Aguri bergelut dengan hati nuraninya.


**TANGISAN SANG MAKAI KNIGHT**

**Base : ** Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1  
**Central Character :** Aguri Kusugami  
**Time Line :** Eps 13  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _bit__.__ly__ [SLASH] 1iOBEQd_

* * *

_"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah panah Kusugami kan? Cukup gunakan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk mengalahkan Horror. Bukankah itulah Makai Knight?"_

* * *

**.:|o0o|:.**

Rian dan ketiga _Makai Knight_ itu berdiri gamang menatap deretan arwah manusia yang mengantri di hadapan mereka. Kisah pedih roh-roh yang tersegel dalam botol kaca tergambar ulang di hadapan mereka berempat. Kisah bagaimana jiwa manusia-manusia itu berubah menjadi ransum bagi para _Horror, _di dalam pabrik—yang dari luar hanya terlihat seperti pabrik makanan biasa saja ini.

Tabir keperakan membatasi tempat mereka berdiri. Roh-roh tembus pandang itu bercahaya kebiruan. Mereka masih terlihat penuh kegembiraan! Penuh dengan harapan! Mereka yang tewas dibunuh _Horror_ dengan masih memeluk erat harapan indah mereka.

Satu persatu menembus batas tabir keperakan. Roh-roh itu tersentak. Jiwa dan kesadaran mereka terpisah. Kengerian terpancar di wajah mereka dengan jelas. Roh-roh itu melihat raga mereka terbakar api dan menghilang. Harapan mereka dimusnahkan! Luluh lantak!

Genki, Ibu dan Neneknya juga di sana. Menerobos tirai itu tanpa tahu apa-apa. Terhenyak, limbung dalam keputusasaan sesudahnya.

Genki masih begitu muda. Masih 11 tahun. Bocah kecil itu menatap hampa ke arah kedua tangannya. Seolah tidak mempercayai keadaannya. "Jadi aku mati? Padahal aku ingin makan _onigiri_ buatan kakak lagi..."

Rohnya yang kini menjadi bola kebiruan terhisap ke mesin buatan _Horror_ yang terletak di atasnya. Memasukkan roh-roh itu ke dalam botol kaca kecil untuk kemudian menjadi ransum lezat bagi para _Horror_. Takeru menjerit histeris!

* * *

**.:|o0o|:.**

Ah ... Takeru tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Sempat kulihat Ryuuga berusaha mencegah Rian untuk menenangkan Takeru. Ryuuga tahu betul betapa pentingnya Genki dan keluarganya bagi Takeru. Namun harusnya ia tidak boleh kehilangan ketenangan di saat seperti ini. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Menggerogoti ketenanganku. Menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Perih. Melihat manusia-manusia tak berdosa itu menghilang satu persatu, dan menjadi makanan bagi monster busuk seperti _Horror_! Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi panas yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Membakar seluruh ketenanganku. Menyalakan kebencian yang biasanya bisa kutahan dalam-dalam.

Takeru mengayunkan pedangnya, berusaha menghancurkan mesin-mesin yang ada di hadapannya. Mesin-mesin yang mengurung jiwa-jiwa suci itu dalam botol. Tapi...

TEP!

Aku melompat ke arahnya. Menahan pergelangan tangannya sehingga ayunan pedangnya berhenti.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Takeru menjerit dengan air mata tak terbendung mengalir di wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar kala berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tanganku. Ah ... bukan. Tangan kiriku juga ikut bergetar menahan semua sesak yang membuncah melihat ketidakadilan yang terpampang nyata di hadapan kami semua.

"Tunggu sebentar..." ujarku lirih. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol ketenanganku. Aku tahu suaraku bergetar penuh kepedihan. Takeru terdiam menatapku.

Aku berbalik arah. Menuju ke arah tombol alarm _VSS_. Dengan sentakan, kuhantam tombolnya untuk menyalakannya. Aku tertunduk.

"Hey, _SG-1_ akan datang!" Ryuuga terkejut.

Ya ... dia pasti terkejut. Karena sebelum ini, aku yang mencegahnya membunyikan alarm. Sebelum ini, aku berpikir, _tidak apa-apa_ jika jatuh korban demi membunuh _Horror_. Bukankah itu 'biaya' yang harus ditanggung?

Hari ini merubah semuanya. Korban yang jatuh sudah terlalu banyak! Rian benar, tidak seharusnya kita menambah korban lagi. Aku merasakan bulir hangat mengalir di sudut mataku. Jatuh menelusuri pipiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Ryuuga.

"Kita akan bunuh semua _Horror_ yang tersisa sampai tuntas sebelum itu terjadi!" Aku berujar lirih dibalik nafas terengah menahan marah.

Ya ... akan kuhancurkan mereka semua! Tidak peduli meski aku hanya seorang penyerang jarak jauh yang tidak bisa menebas musuh sepeti Ryuuga atau Takeru. Aku adalah aku! Aku akan bertarung dengan caraku! Dengan panahku! Aku bersumpah demi jiwa-jiwa itu! Akan kuhancurkan _Horror_ sampai ke akarnya!

Ah ... sesuai perkiraan. _Madou_ _Horror_ di pabrik ini muncul dengan kroco-kroconya.

"Dimana botol-botol yang tadi ada di sini?!" makinya kesal.

"Botol-botol itu ada pada kami!" Aku tersenyum dingin ke arahnya yang terkejut akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

Kala aku hendak memanahnya, tiba-tiba _Horror_ lainnya menubruk tubuhku dan menyeretku menjauh. Aku menendang lututnya, menyelengkat kakinya hingga ia berlutut. Kutebas dadanya dengan tepi busurku. Ia pun berubah menjadi serpihan dan menghilang.

Sial! _Madou Horror_ itu tadi pasti mengejar Rian. Bergegas aku berlari ke arah Rian yang hendak mengeluarkan peti kayu dari pabrik. Benar saja. _Madou Horror_ itu sudah memukulinya.

Aku langsung melompat ke depan. Menebasnya dengan bilah busurku. Tapi dia berhasil melompat ke kanan dan balik hendak memukulku. Kutahan dengan busurku dan kudorong ke belakang. Ryuuga tiba-tiba melompat masuk di antara kami dan melakukan tendangan berputar yang telak mengantam wajahnya. Ia terhempas ke arah teralis besi.

_Madou Horror_ berwujud pria paruh baya itu membuka botol kaca kecil berisi roh yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dengan perasaan puas, dihirupnya roh itu.

"Lezat sekali!" ujarnya dengan senyum penuh rasa bangga. "Memang sangat penting memperhatikan kualitas bahan!" senyumnya penuh ejekan. Tangan kirinya mencabut kulit dari balik bajunya dan seketika berubah menjadi tombak panjang.

Darahku tersirap. Emosi itu kembali menggelegak.

"KURANG AJAAAAAR!" Ryuuga menerjang maju penuh amarah. Namun serangannya dengan mudah ditepisnya. Kuayunkan busurku dan dia langsung menangkisnya dengan tombaknya hingga aku terdesak mundur. Gerakannya begitu cepat sehingga sejurus kemudian belakang tombaknya sudah menghajar wajahku. Rian tahu yang harus dilakukannya adalah lekas keluar dari pabrik dengan membawa peti kayu yang dicurinya.

Tiba-tiba banyak _Horror_ lain datang. Mendorong Ryuuga menjauh dari _Madou Horror,_ mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku melihat Madou Horror itu kembali berlari mengejar Rian. Sial!

Bergegas kuhancurkan _Horror_ lemah yang menghalangi jalanku dan berlari mengejar _Madou Horror_. Itu dia!

Kulepaskan tujuh anak panah sekaligus, namun dengan mudah bisa ditepisnya. Kutembakkan lagi beberapa kali ke arahnya namun juga bisa ditepis dengan santai. Aku kesal.

Kuayunkan busurku ke arahnya. Ditahannya dengan tombaknya, dan dengan gerakan memutar, didorongnya busurku hingga terlepas dari genggaman. Aku merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku. Ujung belakang tombaknya menohokku. Saat aku berusaha meninjunya dengan tangan kananku, dihadangnya dengan lengan kirinya. Dan kakinya begitu cepat menyelengkat kakiku hingga aku jatuh berlutut. Dipukulnya punggungku keras. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat jubahku dan melemparku menjauh.

KLINTING...

Sebuah botol kaca berisi roh terjatuh dari sakunya saat melemparku tadi. Meluncur tepat ke arahku.

"Wah, aku masih punya satu ya?" ujarnya dingin.

Bergegas kusambar botol itu dan kugenggam dengan erat. Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotornya menyentuh jiwa suci ini.

"Kembalikan padaku!" perintahnya sambil melompat maju menyerang. Memutar tombaknya dan menghantam dadaku hingga aku terpelanting ke belakang. Nyeri di punggungku kala menghantam tiang kayu dan membuatku terjerembab kembali ke tanah tanpa daya. Ia tak memberiku celah sama sekali.

Diayunkan tombaknya ke arah kepalaku. Sempat kutangkis dengan tangan kananku, namun diputarnya tombaknya dan arah tajamnya merobek jubahku. Ditariknya jubahku ke atas. Melepaskannya!

Aku kembali terjerembab di sekitar panah-panahku yang tadi tertancap ke tanah. Tiba-tiba dia menghantam punggungku. Memukulinya berulang-ulang sekuat tenaga. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Tapi, rasa sakit ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penderitaan yang roh-roh itu alami. Sakitnya kehilangan harapan, pedihnya perpisahan, juga gelapnya kematian.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau mengembalikan botol itu kepadaku?!" ujarnya berang.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" jeritku seraya menyambar beberapa batang anak panah yang tertancap di hadapanku. Menusukkannya sekuat tenaga ke arahnya. Tapi tenagaku sudah habis terkuras. Dengan mudah ditepisnya anak panahku dan kembali menendang perutku ke arah tumpukan tong berisi limbah pabrik.

Ia mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah kepalaku. Aku menunduk dan jatuh terguling. Tombaknya menghantam tong. Ia kesal dan menumpahkan cairan kehitaman dalam tong tepat ke arah wajahku. Pandanganku kabur. Kaca mataku tertutup cairan. Dengan meraba-raba aku mencari anak panah yang berserakan disekitarku. Kuambil beberapa dan langsung kutusukkan ke arahnya.

Lagi-lagi dia bisa mematahkan seranganku dengan mudah. Aku benar-benar kesal. Tapi _Madou Horror_ kali ini benar-benar kuat. Atau aku kah yang terlalu lemah? Aku tidak pernah bisa berhasil jika bertarung dengan jarak dekat seperti ini.

Kusambar kembali beberapa batang anak panah dan mencoba menyerangnya. Ditendangnya perutku lagi hingga aku terhempas. Anak panah yang kugenggam patah seiring tubuhku yang berputar terpelanting menabrak teralis pintu.

"Menyerahlah!" _Madou Horror_ menatapku dengan pandangan dingin meremehkan. "Panahmu sudah patah!"

Ya ... panahku memang sudah patah. Tubuhku juga sudah penuh luka. Tapi... aku masih bisa merasakannya, dorongan semangat untuk menghajarnya sampai tak bersisa. Luapan amarah atas perlakuan biadap yang diperbuatnya pada roh-roh yang kini telah menjadi santapan para horror di penjuru kota.

"Tidak... ini belum berakhir!" jeritku. Kutubruk tubuhnya dengan kepala dan tanganku. Dia terdorong mundur beberapa depa. Aku limbung dan terhuyung ke lantai. Tergesa aku menyambar seluruh panah yang tersebar disekitarku, mengarahkannya langsung ke dadanya.

Ya ... meski panahku patah, "Tubuhku belum rusaaak!" Ugh ... aku berusaha mendorongnya. _Madou Horror_ itu tertahan di depan tumpukan karung goni. Tangannya menahan laju panahku.

"Menyedihkan! Kau pikir kau bisa menusukku dengan benda seperti ini?" tatapan matanya dingin penuh rasa meremehkan.

Tanganku bergetar hebat sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong anak panah itu. Pandangan meremehkannya sungguh membuatku jijik. Mengingat dia dengan begitu mudahnya memangsa jiwa-jiwa itu. Bahkan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk membunuh manusia demi memenuhi target produksi. Aku muak!

"Menghancurkanmu adalah tugasku sebagai _Makai Knight_!" kuhentakkan kakiku ke lantai. Kukerahkan semua sihir terakhirku dan memusatkannya ke ujung anak panahnya.

ZRAAASH!

Anak panah itu merobek tubuh manusianya. Mengembalikannya menjadi wujud _Horror_ yang sesungguhnya.

"AGURIII!" kudengar suara Ryuuga meneriakkan namaku.

_Horror_ itu mendorong wajahku menjauh! "RYUUGAAAA!" kulemparkan anak panah berisi sihir terakhirku ke arah Ryuuga yang baru saja datang dari arah tangga. Sihirku akan diserapnya saat dia berubah menjadi Garo.

Dan benar saja. Hanya dengan sekali sabetan, _Madou Horror_ itu berhasil dikalahkan dengan wujud Garo-nya. Ryuuga kembali ke wujud manusia dengan kesakitan di hadapanku yang juga tertunduk memegangi ulu hatiku yang terasa sangat nyeri.

_"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah panah Kusugami kan? Cukup gunakan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk mengalahkan Horror. Bukankah itulah Makai Knight?"_

kata-kata Ryuuga saat di hutan kembali terngiang. Pria yang selama ini kupikir bodoh itu ternyata ada benarnya. Konyol juga ya, seorang pemanah, malah menggunakan panahnya layaknya sebilah tombak. Menusukknya langsung ke depan. Aku tergelak.

Apa kata _sensei_ jika mengetahui caraku tadi menusuk _Madou Horror_? Ah ... tapi aku lega kami telah menang. Aku tertawa lepas mengingat kebodohan yang membuat kami menang dalam pertarungan kali ini.

"Ach..." tiba-tiba kurasakan nyeri di rusuk kananku. Aku terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba Ryuuga menyampirkan jubahku ke atas bahuku dan tersenyum. Kulihat pin logo Sekolah Panah Kusugami yang tersemat di sana. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya ... yang penting kami bisa mengalahkan mereka semua."

* * *

**.:|o0o|:.**

Malam itu, Aguri melepaskan anak panah dengan sihir api penguburan. Api untuk menenangkan para arwah yang meninggal penasaran. Api itu langsung menghujam peti kayu berisi jiwa-jiwa dalam botol yang meninggal penasaran. Api arwah yang sudah ditenangkan menyala hijau terang ke langit gelap tanpa bintang.

Bayangan Genki di sana, memakan _onigiri_ yang sudah disediakan Takeru untuknya.

"Enak?" sang Bunda bertanya.

"Iya!" Genki tertawa bahagia.

"Ayo kita pergi." direngkuhnya bahu Genki menuju cahaya terang di belakang mereka.

Aguri tersenyum bahagia melepas kepergian mereka.

**END**

* * *

**071113**

Terima kasih buat k Shin yang selalu berbaik hati menjadi Beta Reader-ku, juga sekaligus yang bersalah telah meracuniku dengan Garo 2013 ini. Ahahaha Thx juga buat Fuji Dango yang memberi ide judul dan mensupport aku cosplay jd Aguri versi digebukin. Dia siap mukulin aku biar kliatan bonyok [salah wooy]

Saya selalu mencintai Megane bishie berkaca mata lg digebukin trus ditambah senjatanya panah. Oke... aku terpanah oleh djintamu. Tsaaaaah!

Btw UNTUK YANG PERTAMA, AKU PUNYA FANDOM FAVORITE BERKATEGORI! TANPA PERLU REQUEST, TANPA PERLU MASUKIN KE MISC! AKU BAHAGIAAAAA!

**121113**

Sudah direvisi. Gai jd Takeru. Bwahahah.. akoe malu... tp image Gokai Silver [Gai] begitu melekat di otakku dibanding Takeru. Gommennasai.. untuk 3 reviewer pertama ga ada yg tau fandomnya. AMAN! lol

* * *

**Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan. Tidak perlu login kok ^^**

**Yang review akan kubalas mereview fanficnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih ^^**


End file.
